Destu~
Destu Beginnings Destu came about in the summer of 2007 on the WoW OT. He became popular for his nonoffensive posting and being generally nice to everyone. Through persistance (lack of RL) he became a regular in the Groover/Eviljenny/Gwaeron posting group. Destu always talked to everyone who'd talk to him, this eventually evolved into AIM Threads where he and one other poster (mainly Gwaeron) would hold a conversation in one thread. "Your arms are bigger than my neck." Destu was a very private poster. Never gave his real name, where he lived, or AIM address. This paranoia interfered with the "Post your RL pics" that were very popular during 07. So Destu used myspace pictures of his old football friend Keith. A black man. This gave Destu unprecedented popularity. It was unintentional but ended up being a lovely turn of events. The Simp Wars Well mid summer 2007 (as well as every OT generation) there's a lot of simping. With Gwaeron there was also Eviljenny, Nadess, and some other girls. They were all super nice and Destu was nice and the forum was pleasent. Lots of gay shit happened. There was an OT Celebrity named Sassymcgee who became popular for being kinky and gay. So Sassymcgee and Destu started tallying up how many girls they could get over the course of a few weeks. Destu had being black on his side, Sassymcgee was a qt and had fetishes (which worked great for the nerdy goth girls that played WoW). Eventually destu pulled through with his overall niceness and skill to be welcoming to all people. Destu's Fanpage Destu had a knack for creating things that would make him popular. It all started when Gwaeron made multiple signs for Destu and they wouldn't fit in his sig along with all his hilarious Groover'd Pics and hilarious pics from 06 so he made a special photobucket account designed for pictures from the WoW OT dedicated to him.PRETTY SELF ABSORBED but you're reading his wiki so youalready know that. So he made a thread inviting everyone to make a cool sign picture and they could be in his sig (Being in sigs was pretty awesome at the time). Most pictures were shitty MS paint drawings but occasionally a girl(!) made a sign and also some badasses like a 12 year old named Saurchraut. The Fanpage would later be dominated by Pint's "Fat Bottomed Girls" collection. Saelene: Bringer of the End So Destu was having a good time everyone was nice to everyone was great until this one girl named Saelene came around. For Destu, she came out of nowhere. She was already friendly with many OTers and Destu decided to play that internet badass card and instead of being nice would make an insult to get her attention (Pro game). This plan backfired when Saelene took Destu's posts, like, seriously and it was just kinda awkwardly layed the awkward road ahead of them. To this day the two are uncomfortable around each other, Destu for his constant need of acceptness and Saelene for her constant state of inebriation. The Free OT(s) It was late summer of 07 when Destu had created an MSN account to finally be able to contact other OTers outside the forum. One of his first buddies was Saelene, who had linked him the latest version of The Free OT. Destu had always avoided the OT-spin offs because he'd be traveling in new territory and without his fans and love he wasn't very enjoyable. But alas he clicked the link and registered. There was a lot of Kinky Shit and the next version was nice but then IFAP there was this gay forum that invaded free ot and there were a bunch of badasses and made free ot not as fun for destu so he left in Fall 07 to play Team Fortress 2. DOS When Destu returned in the late fall of 2008 he had discovered Free OT had merged with an unfamiliar forum called TLDR and they made Dregs of Society. So Destu came back and was pretty background till he got in the groove of talking about mitten to get popular. Destu and Mitten Stories Well back in 2008 there was a girl named Mitten that was basically the biggest catch on DOS so Destu went straight for the gold (it was basically simping for her attention but we're making it sound more badass). A few weeks into DOS Destu made his first Mitten thread. He took what he learned from the Stickam sessions and created a fairly long story about a day in the life of Mitten. It was unoffensive and overall well recieved. Destu had begun to make a name for himself in this new land. After 4 or 5 more Mitten stories, Destu was considered a regular on DOS, he was neutral to everyone, definitely background. Destu and Mitten did not talk to each directly until 5 months later. shit i can't remember TLDR By this time Destu was a relatively foreground poster. He had a hatred for Ewold at the time but other than that he made no attempts to start feuds, trolls, epic threads. He was unoffensive, normal and probably boring. 2008 During the end of 2008 Destu played a lot of left 4 dead, this is where he got closer to a lot of TLDRians and made a lot of e- friends. 2009 During the year 2009 Destu was comfortable with his standing on the TLDR, he took part in a decent amount of history (OT:U, GAT, OT:C, Age of Meta, other boring stuff) He had buds on MSN and talked to a lot of great people. Destu was part of the Mitsuko Four, an elite group of men who decided to delete Jane from the TLDR cleanly and quickly. The operation became messy and all possible hell broke loose. Secret Agents, Double Secret Agents, Epic Trolls and Spamming. Destu's Friends Category:TLDR Members Category:People Category:Mitsuko Four Category:2007 Posters Category:Left 4 Dead Crew Category:TF2 Crew